


Baby's First Pumpkin

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Lance (Voltron), Halloween, M/M, Mentions of Kallura - Freeform, pumpkin patch visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: It's Lance's first Halloween with his daddies, Shiro and Curtis. They have to search for just the right pumpkin.





	Baby's First Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the adorable fan art by bibisart on Tumblr. I suggest you check her out.

Shiro and his husband Curtis planned that sunny Saturday afternoon to take their 18-month-old son, Lance to a local farm to choose his pumpkin for Halloween. Last year, they adopted the adorable little boy and have been looking forward to his first Halloween in America. The little boy was very excited and would not hold still as his Papa to get his jacket fastened. Shiro was getting a little frustrated, but he couldn't blame his little boy for being so excited. Curtis was outside getting the car started and they had discussed earlier whether or not to take the stroller, but they both felt it would be too much trouble that since Lance always raised a fuss when he was strapped in. So they both decided to take the Radio Flyer red wagon and made sure to add some of Lance's favorite blankets to make him warm and comfy. 

"Okay, the car's warmed up," Curtis said as he entered the kitchen. It was a brisk October day. The local weatherman said that it was going to be a sunny Saturday with temperatures in the upper 50's and lower 60's. Perfect weather for visiting a local farm selling pumpkins. 

"We're ready," Shiro said as he picked up Lance and headed out to the SUV. Once Lance was buckled in his car seat, Shiro opened up the driver's side door and got behind the wheel. Curtis opened that passenger side door and buckled his seat belt once he was seated. 

"Do you have the map to Three Oaks Farm?" Shiro asked his husband as they pulled out of the driveway. Curtis nodded his head as he opened the Mapquest app on his phone and put in the farm's address as they drove through their neighborhood. 

It took them a half hour to get to Three Oaks Farm. As they pulled up into the gravel parking lot, there were a lot of people with their families milling around the small market place and the majority of them were waiting for the wagon that took people through the orchard and pumpkin patch. Some were purchasing bags of apples, decorative gourds and baked goods that were offered on sale. Shiro pulled the Land Rover into an empty spot. Lance was wide awake, his bright blue eyes watch the people passing by out the back passenger window. Curtis exited the car and opening the back door and unstrapped Lance from the car seat as Shiro opened the back of the SUV and took out the little red wagon, making sure to line the bed with the blankets for the toddler to sit on. Once Lance was seated they joined the crowd of people who decided to walk to the pumpkin patch, which was closer, than wait for the tractor. 

They wandered along the tangle vines looking at pumpkins. Lance started to get antsy as they walked along. The toddler kept trying to climb out of the wagon, indicating to his fathers that he wanted out of the little red wagon. 

" You want to walk, buddy?" Shiro asked as Lance started to whine every time he was put back in. The little boy nodded his head. Gently picking him up, Curtis extracted him from the wagon and set him on the ground. "You have to hold Daddy's hand, okay." 

Lance took his father's hand as they looked around at the pumpkins. Every time Shiro and Curtis tried to show Lance a pumpkin the toddler shook his head emphatically. 

" I hope he chooses one soon, Shiro," Curtis said as he checked the time on his iPhone. It was almost three o' clock and they had been wandering for a while. Shiro smiled. 

" I hope so too. I promised Keith and Allura we would meet them for dinner and Katie is supposed to babysit Lance," he said as he did his best to keep a sharp eye on the toddler. Curtis was looking forward to spending time with adults. They both enjoyed being parents, but sometimes they needed "adult time" and they had friends that were more than happy to help them out. 

Lance had wandered a little bit until his eyes landed on one specific pumpkin. "Papa! Daddy!" the toddler yelled excitedly. Shiro and Curtis ran over to Lance thinking the little boy had tripped on a vine. Once they found him and saw that he was unhurt, Curtis started to laugh. There was Lance standing by a pumpkin almost as big as he was. Shiro thought that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen and started to laugh too. 

"Are you sure that is the one you want?" Shiro asked as Lance began to pout adorably. 

"Well you know what they say, Shiro," Curtis chuckled. " ' Go big or go home!'"

 


End file.
